Bloody Jealous
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Wah, terkadang cemburu bisa benar-benar berakibat fatal. reqfic Kurotori Rei


"Ehm, Konoha...," panggil Kisaragi Momo dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ya? Ada apa Momo?" balas Kokonose Konoha, tak lupa dengan wajah datarnya yang seperti dicampur rasa kesal, membuat kita yang seandainya melihatnya menendang dia masuk ke kamar.

"Eee, aku mau tanya soal Ene, gadis yang baru masuk sekolah tiga hari lalu itu. Dia itu siapamu? Kelihatannya dekat sekali," tanya Momo.

"Oh, kau cemburu? Baguslah. Dia itu se—"

"Konohaaaaa!" teriak gadis yang dimaksud—Ene—sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Konoha.

"Ah! Aku pergi dulu ya! Ene memanggilku! Daag!" seru Konoha.

"Tunggu...," baru saja Momo ingin menghentikan Konoha, tiba-tiba ia melihat Konoha memeluk Ene dengan erat.

Tampak Konoha dan Ene berbicara dengan akrab, membuat Momo bingung sekaligus penasaran. _Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?_ batinnya.

Didukung oleh rasa penasaran, Momo pun nekat mendengar secara diam-diam pembicaraan Konoha dan Ene, meskipun dirinya tahu kalau itu tak sopan. Agar tak ketahuan—namanya juga menguping—ia bersembunyi di balik pohon yang terdekat dengan 'target'.

"Hai Ene, apa kabar?" tanya Konoha.

"Tentu baik. Ah, ternyata Konoha masih sayang padaku ya? Padahal kita sudah lama berpisah," balas Ene.

_Sayang? Dan apa sebelumnya gadis jalang ini pernah bertemu dengan Konoha?_ batin Momo cemburu.

"Pasti. Aku pasti selalu sayang denganmu, Ene-ku yang manja," ujar Konoha sambil mengusap rambut Ene dan tersenyum.

_Jadi Konoha punya wanita lain? Ngomong-ngomong, Konoha jarang tersenyum padaku,_ pikir Momo miris.

"Hei, bagaimana Momo di kelas?" tanya Konoha.

"Yah, sayang sekali kau tidak sekelas dengannya, dia itu pintar sekali! Pada saat kuis Matematika, hanya dia yang mendapat nilai sempurna!" jawab Ene dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Baguslah kalau nilainya masih seperti itu," respon Konoha.

_Heh? Jadi ia pikir nilaiku bagus-bagus seperti ini pertanda bahwa aku tak tahu dia main di belakang? Dan kalau seandainya aku tahu, nilaiku merendah karena galau, begitu?_ pikir Momo kesal, karena merasa diremehkan Konoha yang merupakan tunangannya—padahal masih kelas 2 SMA.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Momo, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan tunangan kesayanganmu itu? Apa lancar-lancar saja?" tanya Ene.

"Ene sudah tahu kalau aku bertunangan dengan Konoha ya? Kenapa bisa? Bahkan di sekolah ini yang tahu hanya kami berdua saja," gumam Momo pelan.

"Lancar-lancar saja," jawab Konoha santai.

"Egh, aku lupa! Konoha! Temani aku mengembalikan buku pinjaman! Hari ini adalah batas peminjaman dan bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi!" seru Ene mulai panik.

"Oke! Ayo!"

Konoha dan Ene berlari bersama-sama untuk ke kelas Ene terlebih dahulu, dan yang membuat Momo harus menahan bara apinya yang ingin meluap adalah tangan mereka berdua saling bergandengan.

Entah setan apa dan dari mana, Momo memikirkan suatu hal yang cukup gila.

_Aku ... akan, maksudku harus, membunuhnya ... Ene..._

_Story : Bloody Jealous_

_Disclaimer : Kagerou Project belongs to Jin a.k.a Shizen no Teki-P._

_Warning : AR, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan._

_Rate : M (for gore)_

_Genre : Drama and Romance_

_Ryuuka Mikan proudly present..._

Momo menyeruput teh yang kebetulan adalah menu _afternoon tea _di kafe langganannya—tentunya dengan Konoha. Ditambah dengan kue jahe kering, membuat _afternoon tea _kali ini lebih berwarna.

"Enak ya, Konoha?" tanya Momo meminta pendapat.

"Haha, kalau makan bersamamu, semuanya enak!" jawab Konoha, lalu melihat jam tangannya, "Jam lima, apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja? Setengah enam aku ada les Manda—"

Drrttt!

Mendadak ponsel Konoha bergetar, dan langsung saja Konoha mengisyaratkan meminta izin Momo untuk mengangkat telepon, dan Momo mengizinkan.

"Halo Ene?"

_Ternyata Ene sialan itu! Harusnya aku tanya dulu siapa yang meneleponnya, baru kasih izin!_ rutuk Momo dalam hati. Makin bulatlah tekad Momo untuk menghilangkan Ene dari dunia ini.

"Hmm, aku sedang bersama Momo, ada apa?"

_Kenapa Konoha tak malu-malunya berbicara dengan Ene? Padahal aku masih kencan dengan dia. Apa dia memang mau memperkenalkan Ene di depanku sebagai perempuan barunya?_ pikir Momo.

"Aduh, maaf ya Ene! Nanti aku ada les, kau minta Momo yang mengajarkan saja! ... Hmm, ya sudah, telepon saja si Momo. Nomornya nanti kukirim. Daag!"

Tut. Sambungan terputus.

Drrttt! Giliran ponsel Momo yang bergetar.

"Halo? Ini siapa?" tanya Momo.

"Itu Ene. Aku baru saja mengirim nomor ponselmu, tak apa 'kan?" jawab Konoha.

_Cepat sekali menghubungiku,_ batin Momo aneh, "Ya? Ada apa menghubungiku? ... Oh, tentu aku bisa mengajarkanmu. Yep, besok ulangan Fisika ... Bawa bukumu juga, tak nyaman jika memakai satu buku saja, bukan berarti aku pelit dan tak mau membagi buku bersamamu, ya kautahu apa maksudku ... Konoha selesai les setengah tujuh, berarti kita belajar sejam. Memang itu cukup? ... Ya sudahlah, terserahmu. Kalau kau tak tahu di mana rumahku, nanti kuberitahu alamat rumahku lewat pesan singkat ... Daag!"

Klik. Momo mematikan ponselnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Momo. Maaf tak bisa menemanimu pulang sampai ke rumah," ujar Konoha menyesal.

"Oh, tak apa. Aku bisa memakluminya," balas Momo.

.

.

.

Momo mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas meja. Sesekali pikirannya menerawang apa saja yang terjadi hari ini.

_"Oh, kau cemburu? Baguslah. Dia itu se__—"_

"Eh? Konoha senang aku cemburu? Dan se? Se apa?" gumam Momo.

Kini Momo sibuk berpikir kata apa yang bisa disambung dengan kata 'se'. Se...

"Arghhhh! Aku pusing! Nonton televisi dulu ah! Ene lama nih!" Momo menyetel televisinya.

_"Kamu jahat! Aku benci padamu!"_

_"Ya sudah! Kita cerai saja!"_

_"Kau ... teganya selingkuh di belakang—"_

"Ahhhhhh! Suasana hatiku makin rusak!" seru Momo frustasi, "Eh, tunggu..."

_"Kau ... teganya selingkuh di belakang—"_

"Jangan-jangan ... Konoha selingkuh?" gumam Momo lirih, "Benar-benar tega..."

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Momo! Ini aku! Maaf aku terlambat!" seru seseorang di luar. Dan Momo yakin itu pasti Ene.

_Kurasa aku harus menghilangkan dirinya dari dunia ini. Lebih baik aku ambil pisau lipat dulu, supaya proses ini bisa lebih cepat,_ batin Momo, "Eeh! Sebentar! Aku sedang mencuci piring!" balasnya bohong.

Cepat-cepat Momo mengambil pisau lipat di dapur, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam saku roknya. Tak lupa dia menyeduh dua gelas teh, setidaknya itu bisa menjadi minuman terakhir yang diminum Ene.

_Eh? Kenapa aku tidak meracuni dia saja?_ batin Momo, _Ah, kalau diracuni terkadang masih bisa selamat. Kalau ini ... mungkin aku bisa memutilasinya agar aku puas, dan targetku akan pergi selamanya._

Kriettt...

"Oh ya ampun! Aku terlambat! Sekali lagi aku minta maaf!" seru Ene.

"Tak apa, maaf aku juga lama membuka pintu. Aku baru saja menyeduh teh untuk kita," balas Momo.

"Ah, jangan terlalu merepotkan. Aku jadi sungkan," ujar Ene.

"Sudah sudah, ayo masuk. Fisika menunggu kita!" seru Momo,_ Kematian juga menunggumu, Ene..._

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas materinya! Aku berutang jasa padamu!" seru Ene sambil membungkukkan badannya penuh hormat, "Nah, sekarang sebutkanlah permintaanmu! Akan kulaku—eh? Mana Momo? Momooooo!"

Ene mengedipkan kedua matanya. Perasaan tadi Momo ada di depannnya, sekarang gadis itu kemana?

"Aku di sini, di belakangmu. Kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Momo.

"Eh?"

Ene melihat ke belakang. Tampak Momo sedang merapikan bukunya yang lumayan berserakan.

"Kaumau kuajarkan suatu ilmu di luar Fisika?" tanya Momo.

"M-Maksudnya?" balas Ene bingung. Entah mengapa dirinya merasa hawa tak enak dari Momo.

"Apa kautahu kalau mati itu tak harus menunggu waktu?" tanya Momo.

"Apa maksudmu sih?!" tanya Ene mulai kesal.

"Tapi kita bisa mati juga karena niat," mendadak Momo mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari roknya, lalu memotong ibu jari pada tangan kirinya.

Ene memandang ngeri ke arah Momo. Sementara Momo mulai berdiri dari posisinya, lalu mendekati Ene dengan seringainya.

"Duduk," perintah Momo.

"Apa?" balas Ene.

"Aku bilang duduk!" seru Momo sambil menunjuk kursi kayu yang tak jauh dari posisinya.

Mau tak mau, Ene duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk Momo, dengan langkah gemetar tentunya. Momo mengambil sesuatu di bawah meja belajarnya, dan betapa kagetnya Ene saat melihat tali rafia berwarna putih yang diambil Momo.

"U-Untuk apa?"

"Untukmu. Supaya targetku tidak lepas," ujar Momo sambil melihat jam dinding di kamarnya. Dua puluh menit sebelum Konoha pulang dari tempat lesnya, ia sudah harus menyelesaikannya.

"K-Kaumau apa sebenarnya?!" tanya Ene emosi.

"Mauku? Menurutmu apa...?" tanya Momo sambil menaruh pisaunya di bawah dagunya, membuat dagunya sedikit tergores dan berdarah.

Ene lebih memilih diam saat Momo mengikat tubuhnya di kursi kayu. Sesekali Ene kaget karena Momo mengikatnya terlalu kuat, namun tampaknya Momo sama sekali tidak memedulikannya.

"Mauku adalah...," Momo sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya, dan ia menyadari Ene benar-benar penasaran, "jauhi Konoha."

Iris Ene membulat, "Apa maksudm—"

"Tidak jelas ya? Kubilang, **ja-u-hi Ko-no-ha**," Momo mengucapkan per satu suku kata di dua kata terakhir, sekaligus menekankan.

Ene menunduk, "Aku ... tak bisa..."

"Kenapa?! Padahal kau sudah tahu kalau Konoha itu tunanganku, kenapa kau tidak mau menjauh darinya?!" tanya Momo dengan nada membentak.

"Aku tak bisa! Aku dan Konoha sudah lama tak bertemu! Lagi pula, dia itu se—AHHHHHHHH! SAKIT! AAAAAA!"

Ene menjerit, bola matanya seakan ingin keluar saat melihat tangan kanannya diiris pelan-pelan dengan pisau Momo. Mendadak Momo mengangkat pisaunya ke atas, lalu menebaskannya ke pergelangan tangan Ene sehingga lepas dari tubuhnya.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"Masih bernapas, eh?" Momo menjilat pisaunya yang berlumuran darah, "Oh, aku baru sadar, kalau aku tidak mengenai pembuluh darahnya. Sial."

"Hiks hiks," Ene terisak dalam diam, "s-s-sakit..."

"Oooo, sakit? Tapi tidak sesakit hatiku saat melihatmu dan Konoha bermesraan," ujar Momo sambil memotong tangan Ene yang satunya lagi.

"AAAAAAA!"

"Aku tak mau mengenai pembuluh darah, karena aku belum puas menikmati jeritan kesakitanmu itu, hihihi...," Momo mengelap darah yang menciprat di pipinya, lalu menjilatnya, "ah, aku baru sadar darahmu begitu manis. Uuuu ... aku menyukainya. Boleh kuminta lagi...?"

"M-Mo-Momo...," Ene terengah-engah, tentu saja lelah sehabis berteriak berkali-kali, "ke-kenapa ... k-kau begini?"

"Sadarlah, gadis jalang! Aku begini karena kau mendekati Konoha! Aku cemburu! Bahkan Konoha lebih sering tersenyum padamu daripada padaku, padahal kami sudah bertunangan hampir enam bulan!" seru Momo, "Hmm, tangan yang digunakan untuk memegang tangan Konoha sudah hilang, sekarang giliran kaki yang dipakai untuk mendekati Konoha..."

Ene—dengan segala kekuatan yang tersisa—memberontak di atas kursi, dengan harapan bisa lepas dari ikatan tali rafia sialan baginya. Yang Ene bingungkan adalah, mengapa dia masih bisa hidup? Padahal pembuluh darahnya nyaris—atau memang sudah?—putus.

"Bisakah kau diam?" tanya Momo kesal.

Bukannya diam, Ene malah semakin memberontak.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!" tanya Momo dengan suara keras sambil melayangkan pisaunya di kaki Ene.

"SAKIT MOMO! SAKIT!" pekik Ene.

Pisau Momo tak memotong kaki Ene, melainkan menancap di bagian tumit, membuat pekikan Ene makin keras.

"Ahh, pisauku tak cukup kuat. Aku lupa mengasah pisau kecil ini. Sayang sekali, ya?" Momo tersenyum, namun bagi Ene, itu adalah seringai pengantar kematian, "Ayo, kita coba sekali lagi."

"Ti-Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Aku mohon!" seru Ene.

Momo melihat jam. Sepuluh menit kemudian maka Konoha akan kembali, "Ya sudahlah, lebih baik kita selesaikan sekarang. Jeritanmu membosankan," ujarnya datar sambil melemparkan pisaunya—

Jleb!

—tepat di dada.

"Auch, sakit sekali ya?" tanya Momo dengan wajah polosnya memandang mata Ene yang membulat besar.

Momo melihat dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Gadis itu cantik juga, pantas saja bisa mendekati Konoha.

"Apa kuambil saja matamu yang indah itu?" tanya Momo.

Digerakkan pisau berlumuran darah itu untuk mencongkel paksa kedua bola mata itu. Saat sudah berada di tangannya, Momo melihat sebentar, lalu memeras bola mata itu layaknya kain peras yang akan dipakai untuk mengepel.

"Mata yang digunakan untuk melihat Konoha ... harus dimusnahkan..."

Momo melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuh Ene, dan saat dilepaskan, tubuh Ene langsung ambruk, tentunya dalam kondisi tidak bernyawa lagi. Tali rafia berwarna putih langsung berubah menjadi merah marun akibat terkena darah Ene.

"Mati..."

Tak lupa Momo membuka paksa baju Ene, lalu membalikkan badannya sehingga terlihat bagian punggungnya. Digoreskannya tulisan satu kata dengan empat huruf dan semuanya huruf kapital.

**MATI**

"Ahhhh, seharusnya kau bangga mendapat karya gratis di tubuhmu itu, Kokonose Ene...," gumam Momo sambil tersenyum ceria, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Rambut biru Ene kemudian ditarik paksa oleh Momo, karena benar-benar ringan, tubuh Ene sampai terangkat. Tangan kirinya masih memegang rambut Ene, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pisaunya, bersiap untuk memenggal kepala itu.

Syat!

"Ah! Kurang kuat!"

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Kira-kira setelah lima enam sayatan, kepala itu baru terlepas dari tubuhnya, yang langsung jatuh karena tidak ada penahan.

"Huh, kau ini memegang marga yang sama dengan Konoha, apa kau sudah menikah dengannya? Dasar brengsek!"

Prak!

Serr...

Momo melempar kepala Ene ke lantai dengan kesal, dan akibat hantaman yang sangat keras, kepala Ene langsung pecah dan mengeluarkan otaknya.

"Hmm, sepertinya lezat..."

Diiris-irisnya otak Ene layaknya sebuah _beef steak_, lalu memakannya tanpa rasa jijik, malahan terlihat dari wajahnya, ia terlihat begitu menikmati.

"Otak yang terus memikirkan Konoha. Hmm..."

Kini Momo beralih ke bagian dada dan perut Ene, lalu dibelah dua dengan susah payah sampai menampakkan isi organ dalamnya. Ginjal, hati, usus, lambung, semuanya masih berada di tempatnya.

Momo menarik usus yang lumayan panjang itu dengan keras. Dicincangnya usus itu hingga halus. Matanya melirik ke arah ginjal. Ginjal itu dicabut lalu dibanting ke tanah, lalu diinjak-injak dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Mati! Mati! Mati!"

"Momo! Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?!"

Momo melihat ke pintu yang telah dibuka oleh Konoha. Konoha sendiri kaget dengan wajah memucat melihat kamar Momo yang penuh dengan darah di mana-mana. Dan yang membuatnya kaget adalah Ene yang menjadi target tunangannya.

Uh oh, Momo baru sadar, kalau ia belum mengunci baik pintu rumahnya mau pun pintu kamarnya. Sial! Kan jadi ketahuan!

"Ene!" Seolah tak memiliki tulang, tubuh Konoha runtuh. Tangannya gemetar untuk menyentuh minimal rambutnya saja, namun ditepis oleh Momo.

"Aku menghilangkan penghalang hubungan kita, dengan sedikit bumbu yang menggiurkan. Kuharap kau menyukainya," ujar Momo.

"Sialan!" Konoha mendorong Momo dengan kasar, sampai-sampai Momo terduduk di lantai.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Kenapa kau berhubungan dengan wanita lain kalau kau sudah memiliki tunangan?! Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" balas Momo.

"Siapa yang berhubungan dengan dia?!" tanya Konoha.

"Kau sering tersenyum padanya, bahkan kau sangat tanggap saat Ene sialan itu kesulitan. Kauingat saat aku ingin meminta kau mengajariku PPKN? Kau tak memedulikanku! Sekarang Ene memintamu mengajarkan Fisika, kau langsung memberikan Ene padaku! Apa itu tidak adil?!" terang Momo.

Konoha terdiam.

"Lalu, saat kutanya siapa Ene padamu, kau memotong jawabanmu dengan suku terakhir se. Se apa? Selingkuh bukan?!"

"... kalau aku tahu tunanganku sekeji ini, tanpa bertanya padaku dulu, tanpa menyelidiki terlebih dahulu, aku berharap tak pernah mengenalmu."

Momo terhenyak, "Se-Selidiki apa lagi?! Kalian sangat dekat! Apa kaumau bilang aku cemburu? Ya! Aku cemburu! Dan kau sangat senang aku cemburu, kau sekarang sudah puas?!"

"Aku senang kau cemburu, itu pertanda kau masih mencintaiku!" seru Konoha, "Tapi ternyata kau begini, lebih baik kita tidak usah bertunangan. Biar aku yang bicara pada orangtuamu."

"Kau menyukai ... Ene?" tanya Momo kaget.

"Suka?" Konoha membulatkan matanya, "Astaga! Jadi kecemburuan bodoh itu yang telah merasukimu untuk membunuh sepupuku?! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau marga kami sama?!"

Lagi-lagi Momo terhenyak. Sepupu? Hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya, "Ak-Aku pikir ... kalian..."

"Sudah cukup! Kau telah membunuh satu-satunya keluargaku! Padahal dia yang akan menjadi waliku saat kita menikah kelak!" Konoha mengacak-acak rambutnya. Frustasi.

"A-Aku..."

"LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA!"

Jleb!

"Ko-Konoha...," Momo kaget saat pisau yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh Ene menancap di perutnya. Lebih kaget lagi saat pisau itu tahu-tahu sudah di tangan Konoha.

"Biar kau merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya Ene saat kauperlakukan seperti itu."

Konoha semakin menancapkan pisau, membuat Momo berteriak kesakitan. Konoha merobek paksa tubuh Momo sehingga menampakkan organ dalamnya, sama seperti saat Momo memperlakukannya pada Ene. Dikeluarkannya satu per satu organ dalam Momo, lalu diiris kecil-kecil, dan diinjak-injak.

"Selamat tinggal, Kokonose Ene, dendammu telah kubalaskan..."

Konoha mencabut pisau yang berada di daerah tulang ekor, lalu menancapkannya di dahi Momo.

"... dan juga, Kisaragi Momo, mantan tunanganku..."

_._

_._

_._

_Fin~_

_._

_._

_._

**A/N** : Oke sip, ini nggak greget. _**Gore**_-nya kurang ya? Soalnya saya nggak berani nulis beginian di malam-malam beginian. Tapi kalau _rate_, masih masuk _rate_ M kan? Atau malah karena gak ada apa-apanya masih masuk _rate_ T? #gilaluah

Aku harap Rei-_nyan_ sebagai _requester_ senang dengan_** fic**_ ini! Maaf kalau KonoMomo-nya nggak kerasa!

Segini saja deh! Ngomong-ngomong, ini_ fic_ pertama saya di _fandom_ ini, jadi mohon maaf banget kalau jelek. Kritik, saran, bahkan _flame_ pun diterima! Makasih bagi yang mau _review_!


End file.
